


Log In Baby

by satisfyingbliss



Category: Muse
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 17:57:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1827160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satisfyingbliss/pseuds/satisfyingbliss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taken form <a href="http://mkmeme.livejournal.com/4217.html?thread=688249#t688249">this prompt</a> on <a href="http://mkmeme.livejournal.com/">mkmeme</a>: matt and dom are teenagers in an established relationship, and both spend a lot of time online and have made online friends. one day they're hanging out and end up skyping a group of their friends who all live around the world. their friends then dare them to make out on camera. they end up getting carried away, and do a bit more to the delight of some and to the regret of others</p>
            </blockquote>





	Log In Baby

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Log In Baby  
>  **Pairing:** Belldom  
>  **Rating:** 15  
>  **Warning:** None?  
>  **Feedback:** Means a lot and is always appreciated ^_^  
>  **Disclaimer:** I don't own Muse or Matt and Dom, this is only fiction and I am making no profit.  
>  **Author's note:** Wow... first prompt I filled. This feels special.  <3

"Hey, Dom?" Matt turned around from his desktop computer, swirling in his chair, to look at the blonde that was lying on his bed.

"Yeah." Dom glanced at him from over his book and gave him a smile.

"You know how you always said you wanted to meet that American girl I talk to online, and how I always wanted to meet that Hungarian or something boy you talk to?" The brunette said with enthusiasm.

He entangled his legs and got up from the chair, swaying his hips a bit as he approached the bed.

"Yeah?"

"Well, what do you say we Skype them? All of our online friends? That would be fun." He asked shyly as he knelt on the edge of the bed and made his way to straddle Dom's waist.

"Sure, why not? As long as they're on the screen and you're here with me... cuz I'm not sharing." Dom laughed, pulling Matt down by the collar of his shirt.

"Of course." Matt smirked before giving a small peck to Dom's lips and moving to hover over his stomach, "But what if I want to share?" He moaned the sentece as he bit and pulled at Dom's shirt playfully.

"Oi! Easy, tiger." Dom yelped but giggled nontheless at the implication.

Matt slid his hand under the other boy's shirt and moved it upwards to reveal the tanned skin of his chest.

"Oh, God." He groaned as his eyes caught sight of two dark nipples.

Dom gigled at the reaction which was well known to him by now. Just inches away from his goal, Matt darted his tongue out to lick over the hardening bud, but a beeping sound stopt him.

"They're here." He exclaimed excitedly, jumping of the bed and running towards his desktop computer.

Dom released a lazy grunt of disapproval as he pulled his shirt down and turned to his side to look at Matt. The boy was talking to someone online, broadly gesturing with his hands as always. He wasn't particularly listening to what he was saying, more admiring the way he talked. His hand gestures, his face expressions, the way he smiled the whole time.

"Dom!" Matt was turned towards him and looked somewhat distressed, "Dom, you here?"

"Yeah, sorry. Daydreaming." Dom said bluntly.

"Come over, I want you to meet someone."

Dom got off the bed and walked over to the computer. He sat next to Matt on a small desk chair with no armrests.

"Dom this is Jacqueline. She lives in America." Matt smiled and Dom couldn't help but smile himself.

"Hi." He greeted the girl.

"Hey, Dom. Matt told me a lot about you. S' nice to meet you finally." The girl said cheerfully.

He smiled at Jacqueline but didn't say anything. Normally, he was the one socially bonding and that sort of thing but right now he would rather be left alone... with Matt.

"Ok, so now we are just waiting for Eddy, Alice, Martha and John. I think you know Alice and John, Jacqueline?"

"Yeah, we met once or twice online."

The same beeping that interrupted Dom's blissful moment of pleasure earlier announced itself once more and four more small boxes opened on the screen, each containing a video transmission from God knows what country.

"Hey guys." Matt grined at them all.

"Hey." A somewhat unified greeting was said by the new callers.

Dom just sat there and smiled while Matt introduced everyone. He was so different than usual, all smiles and rainbows, and gorgeous eyes, and soft thin lips, and his shirt slipt down his right shoulder and his collarbone was visible. Fuck. He really needed to focus on something else.

"Dom? You ok?" Matt looked at him with concern.

"What? Yeah, sorry. Daydreaming again." Dom smiled at him and then looked at the screen.

All the girls and boys were looking at him with the similar concerned look on their faces but as soon as they made eye contact, they were all smiling again.

"Ok, now, Dom. This is Alice, you know John, Eddy and Martha." Matt pointed his bony finger at a different box each time he said a new name.

"Hey." Dom smiled at them, feeling more... well, relaxed than before, or was it because of Matt's hand that stroked his thigh gently.

They talked for some time about their age, and how they met, and where they live, and just how did Matt and him end up together. Dom found out that Eddy was somewhere from Ireland, kinda a neighbour, Alice was from Canada, Martha was in Japan, but just for the holidays, and he already knew that John was from somewhere just under Hungary.

Gradually through the conversation, Matt sat on Dom's lap and the blonde put his hands around the other boy's slim waist. Dom put his head to the side so he could still look at the people he was supposed to talk to but had little desire in actually doing so. He jumped into the conversation now and then, when they started to talk abot music and some movies Dom loved. After that he would move his head aside, burying it in Matt's back, tightening the grip on his waist a bit, and inhaling deeply the sweet scent of his boyfriend that he loved so much.

"I dare you to do it." Alice said with a smirk playing on her lips.

Dom zoned out again and now had completely no idea what the girl said.

"I dunno." Matt whined a bit, scratching the back of his neck with one hand.

He was nervous, Dom could tell by that single gesture. To make him feel better, he put his hand on Matt's thigh and stroked it in the same gentle and caring way Matt did to him earlier. The smaller boy looked at him, begging for approval. Dom had no idea what was going on so he simply smiled and winked at him.

"Ok." Matt said cheerily, turning around once more.

"Yes." The girls on the screen were definitely pleased with what ever Matt just confirmed.

The smaller boy moved their chair so their profiles were turned towards the camera and the screen. He got off Dom's lap and turned around to straddle him once more, putting his hands around Dom's neck. Their faces were now inches apart and Dom couldn't help but wonder what the heck was going on. In a way he liked it, the fact that those girls and boys were looking at them in this private moment. As soon as Matt's breath ghosted his cheek, Dom moved forward and closed the small gap between them by sealing their lips together. It was a passionate kiss that lasted maybe a second or two. The moment it was over, Matt looked him in the eyes. Blue irises were blown out by pitch black pupils, his cheeks slightly rosy. He looked so raw in that moment, and the fact that they were being watched spurred Dom even more to grab Matt's arse with both hands and kiss him fiercely. Matt moaned into his mouth as their crotches rubbed one against the other. It was a small amount of friction that Matt now wanted. He started to rock his hips slightly only to feel that pleasurable force once more. Dom ran his tongue over Matt's bottom lips in a silent plead. As soon as the smaller boy opened his mouth, Dom's tongue was mapping each corner of it. The blonde moved his hands from Matt's arse to under his shirt, pushing the material upwards. His fingers made insignificant patterns across the smooth skin of Matt's lower back and moved up to run down his spine that gently stood out. Matt made a particularly hard thrust which got them boath moaning at the pleasure it brought. Dom suddenly broke the kiss to give open mouthed kisses and small bites down Matt's pale neck.

"Ahm." Someone cleared their throat and the sound came crashing the boys back to earth.

With flushed faces, swollen lips, and in Matt's case, bitten neck, they turned towards the screen.

"I... Sorry? Got a bit carried away." Matt attempted a smile.

He pulled his shirt back down and got up from Dom's lap to sit back in his chair. His cheeks were flushed and gaze downcast to his hands that were trapped between his thighs. He looked so cute when he was shy or embarrassed.

"No, no. Don't mind me, I was actually enjoying the show." One of the girls said and Matt smirked at that.

"That was kinda gross. No offence, guys, but I just don't swing that way." The Irish boy said.

"Piss off." The Canadian girl said to him.

This made Matt giggle and he gazed at Dom for a second with a warm look before both of them turned to the screen.

"Hey, guys. Do you mind if we finish this conversation some other time? Matt can't really talk now. Thanks." Dom said as he approached Matt to grab him in his arms and hold him while pressing the button that turned the connection off.

Matt wrapped his arms around Dom's neck and entwined his legs at the small of his back. Dom cupped his arse to hold him more easily, making Matt giggle in a somewhat higher pitch of voice.

"You sure they won't mind?" The smaller boy asked.

Dom pushed him down on the bed and in hasty movements started to take his clothes off.

"I don't care. I told you I didn't want to share."


End file.
